1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a fiber web, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for forming a multi-ply fiber web.
2. Description of the related art.
A paper-making machine is used for forming a fiber web, such as a paper web, from a prepared fiber suspension, such as a wood fiber suspension. The fiber suspension is discharged onto a traveling forming fabric, such as a wire, with a predetermined cross-sectional profile and is formed within the paper-making machine to produce the fiber web. Typically, the fiber suspension is discharged onto the forming fabric at a single location to form a single ply fiber web. However, it is also known to form a multi-ply fiber web in a paper-making machine. With a multi-ply machine, the fiber suspension is discharged onto the same or another forming fabric at a different location in the paper-making machine. The two plies are joined together to form the multi-ply fiber web. Typically, starch or another bonding agent is applied to one or both plies to join the two plies together.
Although a multi-ply paper-making machine as described above is effective to produce a high quality fiber web, the additional processing which is required to apply the starch or other bonding agent to one or both plies of the fiber web requires additional equipment, space and material cost.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus and method for manufacturing multi-ply fiber webs which does not require the application of additional bonding agents to the multiple plies in the fiber web.